


Break My Curse, Set Me Free

by Perpetual_Screaming



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Fantasy, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Minor Injuries, No Smut, Past Character Death, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetual_Screaming/pseuds/Perpetual_Screaming
Summary: Cursed to forever be one with nature, a young man comes face-to-face with supposed death. But as it turns out, this huntsman isn't anything like he was taught to believe.





	1. Home, a Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _But there was one predator they feared the most, even more so than the largest pack of wolves. It was a Hunter._
> 
> Finn is tired of being over-protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a self-indulgent story that I started alllll the way back in January (it's November at the time of this upload). It's insane to me that I've been working on this for almost a full year, but now that it's nearly complete I've decided to finally put it on the Archive. Woo! This story is my baby, so be kind lol. 
> 
> [Mood music for this chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUBIEHQ7atc)

Once upon a time, there was a forest so expansive that no human society had explored the entirety of it. It was so dense it could swallow one whole, so easy to get lost in that there was no guarantee a wanderer would make it back out.

Many different animals lived in this forest, but among these animals were those that weren't _just_ animals.

There were humans that lived in this forest, and these humans formed a clan. But this clan wasn't normal; it suffered from a curse. A curse that the humans could transform into woodland animals at any time, regardless of whether or not they wanted to. The people felt ambiguous about this curse. Transforming into an animal caused them to feel connected to the forest, to feel as one with each other and the other animals. However, it also meant some could be targeted by predators such as wolves and other carnivores.

But there was one predator they feared the most, even more so than the largest pack of wolves. It was a Hunter.

This Hunter was a human that was skilled in survival, residing in the depths of the forest. He killed without discrimination, in order to fill his appetite. The clan was terrified of him, because he had killed one of their kind without knowing that they were actually human. But the clan dared not reveal themselves to him, because they believed above all else that their existence must remain a secret to others. And so they watched him from the shadows and the sky, and avoided him to the best of their ability, because to be discovered by the Hunter was the surest way to die.

 

 

One such shapeshifter was a young man named Finn. He was a boy who had just recently come of age. He wasn't very large or very strong, but he was loved by his clanmates all the same. His hair was brown and his eyes were the color of jade. He was a shy boy but he was loving, when he finally became close to others.

He was sitting by a creek not too far off from the clan's camp, tossing stones across the water's surface. It was a place he liked to be; the sound of the water was soothing and good for collecting his thoughts. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching him, and a familiar woman's voice. **"Finn, be careful not to wander too far from the camp."** he heard, and he turned around to see the clan's shaman walking towards him.

**"You don't need to be my mother, Brooke."** Finn said in response, facing the water again and tossing another stone. He wasn't upset with her or anything, just teasing about the fact that Brooke was always so worried about him. Sometimes it got annoying, but he had to admit it was kind of nice to have someone care about him so much.

Brooke sighed and sat down next to him. **"You know why I worry. You never know what will happen, even if the camp isn't that far away."** she said, looking at him with a sad smile.

Finn caught her gaze, but couldn't hold it. She was right; Finn was in particular danger from his transformation. His animal was large, beautiful, and sought after by many predators. Finn was a white stag. The clan put a lot of effort into protecting him because of this; he couldn't afford to attract attention to himself when he transformed. For that reason, he was never allowed to venture very far in the forest.

And he hated it.

**"Nothing bad will happen, I promise."** he said stubbornly, picking up yet another stone and turning it around in his hand. Almost as if in response, he heard something fall to ground next to him, and he looked over his shoulder to see a beautiful barn owl sitting in a pile of hemp clothing that the shaman had just been wearing. Finn sighed, and chuckled as the owl stared at him expectantly.  **"Okay, you've made your point."** he said, holding his arm out for the owl to climb up. He stood up, with Brooke perched on his shoulder, and snatched up her clothes.  **"I'll go back. Happy?"** he asked, heading the way he came as the owl hooted triumphantly.

The camp was in a clearing among the trees, small huts dotting the area. A tree much larger than the others loomed over the camp, which was used for safety and for some, residence. Finn carried the owl over to the shaman's hut, which resided closer to the great tree. Upon reaching it the owl jumped off Finn's shoulder and fluttered past the cloth entrance, disappearing inside. Finn reached a hand inside, holding out the bundle of clothes and looking the other direction. A dainty hand took the clothes from him, and a minute later Brooke stepped outside again, fully clothed.

**"Thank you, Finn."** she said, ruffling his hair.  **"You're a sweet boy."**

**"Don't mention it."** Finn responded, ducking away from her hand playfully.  **"You're lucky, you know. Being a bird. You can control when you turn back."** he said, his jealousy obvious.

**"I know that."** she giggled, twirling her lavender hair with her finger.  **"I have to admit it's a big help. I feel sorry for you."**

**"I don't need your pity!"** Finn exclaimed, giving Brooke's shoulder a light push.

Those who turned into birds had a special trait; while they still couldn't control when they turned, they had the unique ability to keep from turning back until it was convenient. This was especially important for when they flew; those who turned back midair would immediately fall to their deaths. The clan put this ability to good use: they used it to track the actions of predators, particularly the Hunter. The others weren't so lucky; they had no control over when they transformed or turned back...save for one.

During Finn and Brooke's banter, the clan's Chief appeared nearby them, looking to the sky. He was a tall man with icy blue eyes that could cut your soul, but despite that he was rather friendly. His eyes were trained on something in the sky. Noticing this, Finn followed his gaze and saw a large hawk circling towards the ground.

This hawk was actually a woman named Naomi, and she was one of the clan's scouts. The hawk landed gracefully on the ground in front of the Chief, staring up at him expectantly. The Chief was carrying a blanket made of scavenged animal hides, and he threw it over the bird as it transformed back into a woman. Naomi stood up, wrapping the blanket around her otherwise unclothed body.

**"The wolves?"** the Chief asked first.

**"Far away, towards the west. The Hunter is too."** Naomi said simply.

The Chief smiled, and breathed a sigh of relief.  **"Thank you, Naomi. You may rest."**

At his words, Naomi's stature changed. She looked visibly exhausted from flying. She nodded at him and walked away towards her own hut.

Finn and Brooke both paid close attention to the exchange. Brooke approached the Chief deliberately, and Finn followed.  **"Cyrus. We're safe for today?"** she asked him.

Cyrus glanced at Brooke, and then Finn, his gaze warm.  **"Yes, the danger is far away today. We should be safe."** he responded. Suddenly he glared at Finn sternly.  **"But that doesn't mean anything. You should still be careful."** he asserted to the boy.

Finn groaned and rolled his eyes.  **"I will."** he promised. Cyrus nodded in approval and walked away from the two, going around the camp to tell the others.

After he left Brooke stole a glance at the boy.  **"He means well, you know."** she began.  **"He just wants you to stay safe.** **He thinks of you like a son."**

Finn turned to face her, a smirk appearing on his face.  **"** **Yeah, and so do you."**

Brooke's face turned pink at his words.  **"W-well, of course!"** she sputtered.  **"You're practically a child!"**

Finn's expression turned sour.  **"That's only because you treat me like one."** he retorted, becoming annoyed. Brooke looked as if she was trying to argue, but couldn't find a response. Finn took advantage of the silence to say  **"I'm gonna go back to the creek for a little while. It should be safe, right?"** He began to head that direction without waiting for an answer.

Brooke sighed, giving up.  **"Alright, but if you turn you come back, okay?"** she called after him.

Finn turned his head to look at her over his shoulder.  **"I will, I promise."** he responded, and continued walking towards the creek.

Soon after, he arrived and sat back down in the same spot as before. He picked up a stone and tossed it across the water once again, attempting to toss away his irritation with it. He knew perfectly well that everyone was just trying to protect him, and he was grateful that they cared about him, but it just wasn't _right_ to keep someone his age cooped up like that. He was never able to explore the forest like Brooke and Naomi could. He could take care of himself; he knew to run away from danger. So why wouldn't anyone trust him?

As he was thinking of this, an idea occurred. A wonderful, daring, dangerous idea. No one was watching him at the moment, and he knew the predators were far away from the camp. He grinned to himself.

They couldn't keep him locked away forever. No one could stop him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that first chapter! I have all the rest written, so I should be able to update them fairly frequently. 
> 
> Finn, Cyrus, and Naomi don't belong to me; they belong to my friend!! Brooke however is mine. That's all the characters introduced in this chapter, but there will be more :3
> 
> One more note: apparently copy/pasting this here makes the format weird. I'm new to writing on this site and fixing it seems like more effort than it's worth so I'm gonna just let it be like that lol. *shrug*


	2. One Man's Fear is Another's Fascination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A man was standing a few yards away, bow in hand. He was tall, and held the stance of a seasoned survivalist. His skin was pale and his cloak was dark, matching his coal-black hair. And his gaze was trained directly at Finn._
> 
> Finn goes off on his own, but he isn't prepared to face the vast wilderness...and what it contains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mood music (same as chapter 1)](https://youtu.be/MUBIEHQ7atc)

By the time the sun had reached its peak and was starting to climb back down, Finn had gone a sizable distance away from the camp. He had headed north-east, to a part of the forest that should have been far away from the predators that Naomi was tracking.

And he felt _alive._

The thrill of being in the depths of the forest, away from the watchful eyes of his clanmates, was everything he had hoped it would be. The feeling of being completely on his own, surrounded by new sights and smells, was fascinating. His ambition for exploration drove him deeper into the woods, even causing him to ignore some of the landmarks he would need to find his way back.

And so it was in this way that he became completely lost.

Finn had started jogging at one point, when exhilaration overtook him and he wanted go as deep into the woods as he could. But after a while he grew exhausted, so he slowed to a halt and leaned against a tree to rest. He glanced at his surroundings, taking in everything he could. He could see the sun filtering through the leafy tops of the trees, and as he realized it was getting later in the afternoon he decided it was probably time to go back.

At that thought he grew a little anxious, however. He figured Brooke or Cyrus or one of the others would have probably noticed his disappearance by now, and he would be in a lot of trouble when he came back. ** _Well, I've gotta go back anyway. May as well go now before it gets too late._**

As the boy stood up and looked around, he realized something. He had absolutely no idea where he was, or which direction he had come from. **_Am I lost?!_** he thought, heart beginning to beat faster in fear.

But before he lost his mind he managed to come up with a plan; he had been walking with his back to the sun for most of the morning, and since it was afternoon now, doing the same thing should send him back the direction he had come. It was a flawed process, but the only idea he had at the moment. And so, pinpointing the position of the sun, he set off in the presumed correct direction.

Hours passed, and he hadn't found anything that he'd recognized. Every tree he saw, every rock he found, every stump he came across were all new to him. And the longer he went without making any progress, the closer he became to being overtaken by panic.

Soon he began to run frantically, the depth of the forest driving him mad. He had no idea where he was going; all he could do was keep running, adrenaline and fear pushing him forward.

By the time he had stopped, huffing and panting and using yet another tree to hold himself up, the sky had turned orange as the sun was touching the earth. Sweat was dripping off his body, and his heart beat wildly as he gasped for air.

It was then that it happened. That feeling, the one that was all too familiar to him and his people. It was a feeling that sprung forth from deep inside him, calling him. There was no way to suppress it; it was completely irresistible. **_This can't be happening, not now!_** he thought, as he heard the sound of someone cackling in his mind. **_I'm not safe here!_ **But once he realized what it was, he knew he had no choice but to turn.

Thinking fast, he only had time to strip from his pants before he felt himself growing larger. White fur sprouted everywhere on his body as he fell on all fours, hands and feet replaced with hooves. His head grew heavier as large white antlers expanded from it.

He whipped his head around and shuffled his feet, struggling to get used to his new body. Once he was somewhat accustomed to it, he picked his pants up with his teeth and looked around, trying to get his bearings. He didn't have much time; the sun was setting and he was in much greater danger now that he stood out so much.

Hopelessly lost as he was, he wasn't giving up. He kept moving forward, pushing through the undergrowth to find his way home. He knew he had to keep a clear head, even if panic was still pressing the back of his mind. Or it was all over, and he'd be wandering in circles forever.

Just as he was beginning to calm himself down, he heard a twig snap. He dropped the pants in surprise, and his head whipped around to look at the source of the noise.

What he saw was the face of Death.

A man was standing a few yards away, bow in hand. He was tall, and held the stance of a seasoned survivalist. His skin was pale and his cloak was dark, matching his coal-black hair. And his gaze was trained directly at Finn.

**_The Hunter._ **

For a moment Finn was frozen; all he could do was stare at the Hunter as dread overcame him. He thought for sure the man would draw his bow and kill him, but he didn't. Rather, the man was staring back, eyes wide with surprise and amazement. Finn's heart was beating so fast he was almost certain the Hunter could feel it. Even still, death didn't come.

Finally it occurred to Finn that he should run, and run he did. He turned around and took off as fast as his legs could carry him. **_Get away! Get away! Get away!_** were the only thoughts running through his head as he tore through the forest, trampling bushes and leaping over stumps. He had completely lost his wits and had no idea what direction he was going, and right then he didn't care. He just needed to put as much distance as possible between himself and that man.

Unfortunately his haste to get away caused him to get reckless. His leg caught on an unseen log, and the momentum of his body vaulted him forward, rolling through and tearing up the foliage until he slammed into a tree. As he lay there, dazed on the forest floor, the world around him descended into a dizzying darkness.

☘ ☘ ☘

Christopher prowled through the dense forest, silent as a cat. Sundown was approaching, which signaled to him that it was time to go home and eat dinner. He had been successful enough at hunting that day; he had enough for his meal tonight, and maybe even for breakfast in the morning.

Suddenly he heard a noise, like that of a large animal walking briskly. He turned his well-trained ear towards the noise and began to follow it, bow ready in his hands. He certainly wasn't going to pass up an opportunity for a big kill - it could potentially feed him for a week!

It wasn't long before the creature revealed itself. But when he saw it, he gasped. This wasn't anything like he expected.

The white stag appeared from a thick cluster of trees, walking deliberately. The side of its head came into view first, and then its flank. An impressive set of white antlers adorned its head.

_Christopher had never seen a creature this beautiful._

Distracted, he shifted his weight...but to his horror, a twig snapped beneath his foot. This solitary sound was enough for the stag to notice him.

For a moment, Christopher had the privilege of viewing the creature head-on as it gazed at him. The sight was absolutely breathtaking. He froze in place, not wanting to scare it away. He wanted to stay like this for as long as he possibly could; even one more moment holding the stag's attention would be worth it.

Suddenly it took off in the other direction, disappearing into the woods. The man sighed. He never wanted to forget that sight, as long as he lived.

He turned around to head back to his cabin, but then an idea came to him. There was still a little light left in the sky; maybe he could catch one last glimpse of the creature before he retired. He was an excellent tracker, after all.

He walked over to where it had been standing, observing its tracks. The stag left a clear trail in its haste to get away. **_Perfect._**

The tracks looked hurried, frantic. They weren't impossible to follow though, especially since the stag left a wake of destruction in its path as well. _I **'ve never seen an animal lacking this much grace.**_ The man scoffed to himself. He followed the trail diligently, picking through destroyed bushes and trampled undergrowth.

Eventually he stepped over a log, and suddenly the trail seemed to end. He was searching around for more footprints when he found something even more unexpected.

A boy was lying on the ground at the base of a tree, covered in cuts and bruises. Christopher rushed over to examine him closer. He turned the boy's face around in his hand; he seemed to be unconscious, but at least he was alive. He was naked and clearly in rough shape.

Christopher wondered what he could possibly be doing here, in this state. He glanced around the area once more. The trail seemed to be lost. **_The poor kid must have been trampled by that stag,_** was Christopher's thought. ** _It must be long gone. I guess there's no point in looking for it now._**

Suddenly a groan escaped from the boy's lips, and as Christopher turned to look at his face his eyes fluttered open. They were a soft pale green, similar to the color of a jade. His hair was brown, and it was messy, with grass and twigs tangled in it.

Christopher watched him, waiting for the boy to say something. As the boy woke, he eyes began to focus on the man leaning over him.

The boy's eyes grew wide with fear, staring at the Hunter as though he were a terrifying monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter makes his appearance!! In case you were wondering, Christopher is my oc!


	3. Into the Den of the...Beast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**"Sooo..."** The man's voice trailed, seeming to gather his thoughts. **"You don't remember much, then."** Suddenly his eyes flashed and he grinned. **"You should come with me. I have shelter and food."**_
> 
> _Finn just stared at him, wide-eyed and terrified. Stay the night with a murderer?! No way!_
> 
> Finn finds himself at the mercy (and kindness) of the Hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood music hidden in the chapter.

Finn slowly woke up, bleary-eyed and feeling like he was half-dead. His eyes blinked open, gaze blurry for a moment, but when it came into focus his heart nearly stopped. 

    The Hunter was mere inches away from him, leaning over him like a cat that had cornered a mouse. And to Finn, that was exactly what they were - predator and prey. 

    Finn panicked. Breathing heavily, he sat up and tried frantically to back away from the man in front of him, but instead found himself pressing his back to the tree that he'd slammed into earlier. 

    As he moved, he started to realize that he was no longer a stag; he had turned back into a human when he passed out. At that realization he began to calm down; he wasn't going to die yet.

    The Hunter just stared in surprise as Finn was writhing around, face breaking into a small smirk as he stopped moving and tried to regain his breath. As he calmed down, Finn began to notice the man's features. His skin was pale, and smooth. His hair was short, messy, and black as coal. His eyes were a brilliant green, like buds in the spring. A silver ring adorned his left ear. He was dressed in dark clothing; made from material Finn had never seen before. A dark cloak covered his shoulders, and his bow was strung across his back. 

     **"Who are you?"**  The man asked, causing Finn to flinch. His voice wasn't cold and cruel like Finn had imagined it would be; rather it was warm and kind. How could the man that killed one of his people sound so charming?

     **"Um...F-..Finn..."**  Finn stammered, gaze locked on the man warily.

    The man looked him up and down before interrogating him further.  **"Where are you from? I don't usually see other people out here."**

     _That's because you might kill them as animals._  Finn thought angrily, but he bit back his anger as he responded.  **"...I don't know.."**  he said, trying to dodge the question. There was no way Finn could tell the Hunter about his clan. 

    The man's eyebrows rose in surprise and he tilted his head.  **"You don't know? Do you mean you don't remember?"**  he asked.  **"Do you know what happened to you, at least?"**  

     _What happened to me?_ Finn echoed in his mind, glancing around at their surroundings. He struggled to remember, but he thought he might've passed out when he tripped over an obstacle or something. But he couldn't say anything about his transformation.  **"Um, I'm not sure...I think I fell..."**  he responded, voice still groggy from being unconscious. 

     **"Sooo..."**  The man's voice trailed, seeming to gather his thoughts.  **"You don't remember much, then."**  Suddenly his eyes flashed and he grinned. **"You should come with me. I have shelter and food."**

    Finn just stared at him, wide-eyed and terrified. Stay the night with a murderer?! No way! 

    **"Uh, no thanks. Actually, I should be going now..."**  he said as he tried to stand up, grasping the tree for support. He started to take a step forward but his legs buckled and he collapsed. 

    The Hunter rushed forward and caught him before he could hit the ground.  **"There's no way you could survive on your own in this state."**  he said, chuckling.  **"The wolves will catch you before morning comes."**

    Finn winced in pain as the Hunter grabbed him. What he said was true; Finn couldn't get anywhere like this. He had no choice but to go with the Hunter for now.  **"Okay, fine."**  he muttered.

    The man grinned and helped Finn up, leaning him against the tree.  **"You need some clothes."**  he chuckled. 

    Finn immediately looked down and his eyes widened in shock. He was completely naked! He must have dropped his pants at some point while trying to escape. His face grew hot, turning a deep shade of pink, and he refused to look up at the man. This stranger had been looking at him all this time, with no clothes on!

    The man took off his cloak and handed it to Finn.  **"Here, put this on."**

    Finn breathed a sigh of relief.  **"Thanks..."** he muttered as he took the cloak and draped it around himself. It was pretty big; the man was quite a bit taller than him. 

    Suddenly he realized that he had never asked for the Hunter's name.  **"Um...who are you?"**

    The Hunter looked at him for a moment before answering.  **"My name is Christopher. I'm just a solitary huntsman that lives in these woods."**

    **"Christopher..."**  Finn echoed, feeling a blush returning to his cheeks. Why did a murderer have such a charming name?

     **"Don't wear it out."**  Christopher said. Suddenly Finn yelped as he was scooped off his feet by the tall man.

     **"Where are you taking me?!"**  he asked as the man began to march through the woods, carrying him bridal-style.

     **"To my cabin."**  Christopher said simply.

    Finn stayed silent and allowed himself to be [carried through the woods.](https://youtu.be/4Bv7rWpAoFs) But as the man kept walking he couldn't help but think about how strange the situation was, with his practically naked body pressed close to the man who hunted for his people without even knowing it.  _It's a wonder I'm not freaking out right now._  He thought, and it was true. He felt a strange sense of calm at being close to Christopher; it was as if he'd completely forgotten who he was and what he'd done. 

    As they traveled through the forest Finn trained his gaze on Christopher's face. The man was looking ahead, concentrated on finding the way to his cabin. His expression appeared a bit strained, and Finn could just barely hear him breathing heavier from the extra weight. He wasn't hard to look at, Finn had to admit. As Christopher's eyes flicked around he could see their brilliant green hue flashing.  _He's kind of attractive._  Finn thought.  _That just makes this situation even more bizarre._

    As the sky grew dark and became speckled with stars, eventually Christopher's steps became more practiced and methodical, as if he were following a familiar trail. Finn turned his head and spotted a wooden structure in a clearing through the trees.  _This must be his cabin._  Finn thought as they drew closer to it. 

    From the outside, the cabin appeared big enough to house one or two people. It had a porch at the front, a large pile of firewood placed at the side, and a short chimney sticking out from the roof. 

    When Christopher climbed up the steps and reached the door, he gingerly let Finn back on his feet. Carrying his own weight, Finn's legs began to wobble like a newborn fawn. Christopher held his arm out for support and Finn eagerly held onto him, allowing himself to be guided inside by the tall man. 

    The interior was surprisingly spacious. There was a stone fireplace on the right wall, with a rack of pots hanging over it. Near the back wall was a small wooden table with two chairs placed neatly on either side. There were other furnishings towards the left wall; a couch and a couple side tables, with various tools or interesting rocks placed on them. At the right corner on the other side of the fireplace was an opening for a set of stairs, leading to the second floor. 

    Christopher led Finn over to one of the dining chairs, and Finn plopped down heavily.  **"Well, this is where I live."**  Christopher said jovially, beaming.  **"Do you like it?"**

    Finn surveyed the entire room, gaze lingering on the fireplace. The cabin was small, but it was way bigger than the huts back at camp. Finn had never seen many of these furnishings before; the fireplace and the couch were completely foreign to him, as were the tables and chairs. 

     **"It's amazing."**  he found himself muttering. Then he blushed and shook his head. **"I-I mean, it's nice. Nothing like my place."**  he quickly recovered, looking away from where the Hunter was standing over him. 

    Christopher's expression grew thoughtful, and he placed his forefinger and thumb around his chin.  **"Interesting. For a simple cabin to impress you this much, you must live somewhere much worse off."**

    Finn's eyes grew wide and his heart started to pound.  _Have I said too much?!_

    Christopher's face broke into a grin once again.  **"Well, I'm glad I got to show it to you. It's been ages since I've met someone new."**

    Finn relaxed, internally breathing a sigh of relief. He hadn't revealed anything that could tip the Hunter off about his clan. 

    Christopher eyed Finn once again, causing him to feel very self-conscious.  **"You're pretty banged up."**

    He turned away and starting rummaging through a drawer, in search of something. After a minute he walked back over to where Finn was sitting and laid some bandages and a washrag out on the table.  **"Just a second."**  he said and walked out the back door, returning a couple minutes later with a bucket of water.

Finn sat back and watched as the Hunter cleaned his wounds with the washrag and wrapped them in the bandages. How could this man be so kind? He was a hunter, a cold-blooded killer! 

    But the gentle touch of his hands caused all of Finn's fears about him to begin ebbing away. He found himself staring once again at the man's face as he concentrated on patching Finn up. His expression was focused, but also happy, like he was remembering something nice.

**"Say, Finn,"**  Came Christopher's voice, shaking Finn from his stupor.  **"Do you remember seeing a white stag?"**

Finn's blood turned cold.  **"...I don't think so. Why do you ask?"**

The Hunter's expression grew distant.  **"I saw one. I was tracking it, and at the end of the trail I found you, all banged up."**

_So he was hunting me after all._  Finn thought, a cold chill running down his spine. But in the end he supposed it was a good thing; he would have died out there alone if Christopher never found him.

**"You know,"**  Christopher continued, not noticing the boy freezing in fear.  **"You may not remember, but I think it's possible that it trampled you. It looked pretty terrified, judging by its tracks."**

 _They call him the Hunter for a reason._  Finn thought.  _He really is a good tracker._ **"I don't remember much at all about it."**  he lied.  **"But a white stag? That's a little hard to believe."**

Christopher's eyes lit up at those words.  **"Maybe it is, but I saw it. And I want to see it again."**

Finn's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.  _I want to see it again,_ the words echoed in his mind. What was happening to him?! Where did his wits go?! This man was  _hunting_  him! 

He could feel Christopher's gaze on him.  **"What's that face for?"**  he chuckled.

Finn shook his head.  **"What are you talking about?"**  he said too quickly. Not waiting for a response, he added  **"Anyway, thanks for helping me."**

**"No problem!"**  Chris said, face beaming.

Suddenly Finn's stomach growled loudly. Finn clutched it, realizing that he hadn't eaten all day. He was too busy being lost to worry about it. 

Christopher blinked in surprise.  **"You must be hungry. Lucky for you, I've already caught dinner."** he turned to where he'd dropped his pack on the floor and pulled out a couple squirrel carcasses and other small animals.

Finn became horrified at the sight. Those animals could have been  _people._  But he knew there hadn't been any deaths in the clan, not since that one...

He sighed in relief.

Christopher cocked his head to the side.  **"What's wrong?"**  he asked, looking worried.

**"Oh, it's nothing."**  Finn responded, shaking his head.  **"I don't eat meat often. But it's fine."**

Christopher looked confused for a moment, but then he grinned.  **"You're a strange one."** he chuckled.  **"Well, you're in for a treat. I've been told I'm a pretty good cook."  
**  
And so Finn sat back and relaxed as Christopher prepared the meat and cooked it over a warm fire. They ate together at the dining table, and Finn was surprised to find that Chris was right- he was a good cook. Finn had never eaten anything this delicious.

After they had eaten dinner and cleaned up, and Finn had been given a spare set of clothes to wear, it was time for bed. Christopher helped Finn over to the couch, and laid a soft blanket over him.

As he was beginning to turn away, Finn grabbed his sleeve.  **"Wait!"**

Christopher turned back to look at him, surprised.  **"What is it?"**

Finn looked up at him, green eyes wide. Suddenly he was uncertain about what to say.  **"Um...thank you. For helping me."**  he stammered.

Despite how tired Chris was, his expression lit up.  **"Don't worry about it. You can stay as long as you like."**

For a second he looked as though he wanted something, but instead of saying anything else he smiled.  **"Goodnight."**

**"Goodnight."**  Finn echoed, as Chris turned off the lantern on the table and disappeared upstairs.

Finn shifted around under the blanket, trying to get comfortable, and winced in pain from his injuries.

As Finn was laying there, waiting for sleep to come, his thoughts kept drifting back to the Hunter. He was so friendly and charming, and hospitable too. He was nothing like how his clanmates always described him to be. But that was just how he was around humans, Finn was certain. He was sure that had Christopher found him as a stag,  _he_  would have been dinner instead of those rodents. 

But that didn't stop Finn's heart from pounding every time he thought about this man, whether it was fear or...something else.

Suddenly Finn froze, finally realizing the most terrifying part of this entire situation.

_He could transform at anytime._

Literally at any moment he could shift, completely revealing the secret of his curse. Christopher had already seen the white stag; just imagine if it randomly appeared in his living room in place of Finn, the boy that was suspiciously found in its path!

For a moment Finn considered escaping, and taking his chances out in the wild. He would certainly die, but it might be worth it if it kept his clan's secret safe.

_What's more important, the clan or my life?_

Suddenly Finn realized that he was never told exactly  _why_  their existence had to be kept a secret. He silently cursed Brooke and Cyrus for never bringing that up. For all he knew, it may not even be that important.

In the end, he decided that he may as well stay and hold out as long as possible. If he could keep from shifting just until he healed enough, then he could run away.

Finally Finn felt his eyelids grow heavy, and he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Between Two Wolves, Two Eyes, Two Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**"Are you sure you can keep up with me? I won't be able to carry you this time."** _
> 
> _But Finn was determined. He was curious; he wanted to see what kind of person Christopher was when he was in the woods, lost in the hunt. And part of him felt that maybe if he was there, somehow he could protect his clan. He could make sure the Hunter wouldn't hurt anyone else._
> 
> Finn spends more time under the Hunter's care, but he has a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood music hidden in the chapter!

  **"Finn...can you hear me...?"**

Finn knew that voice.

**"Finn...please respond..."**

He blinked open his eyes, slowly gaining consciousness.

For a second all he could see was darkness, but then a familiar woman's face appeared, wavy lavender hair and cerulean eyes inches away from his own.

**"Brooke...?"** He muttered groggily, vision coming into focus.

When he spoke, the darkness gave way to reveal an unfamiliar woods.

Brooke's worried expression turned into relief.

**"Oh, Finn, you're alive!"** she exclaimed, face breaking into a smile.

Finn realized he was lying with his back on the ground, and he grabbed Brooke's outstretched hand to help him stand up. As he moved he noticed his body felt very strange, as if he were moving through water.

**"Where are we?"** he asked, glancing at his surroundings. They appeared to be somewhere in the forest, but Finn distinctly remembered going to sleep on Christopher's couch before now.

**"Somewhere in my memories."** Brooke responded, looking a little impatient. **"We're asleep right now, Finn. I'm using magic to speak to you."**

Suddenly her gaze hardened, and she grabbed Finn's shoulders.

**"Listen, Finn. You're with the Hunter, aren't you?"**

Finn's eyes widened with surprise. How did she know that? He nodded, trapped in her grasp.

**"It's a miracle you're alive. Cyrus spent all night looking for you. He followed your scent all the way to the Hunter's camp."**

Tears began to glisten in Brooke's eyes.

**"He assumed the worst. We all did."**

Finn gasped, feeling the intensity of the shaman's emotions. _They were worried about me._ He reached up to his shoulder, placing his hand on hers.

**"I'm safe, I promise. The Hunter is a kind man. He even tried to heal me."**

Finn pulled back his sleeve to reveal some of the bandages. Brooke looked down at them, relaxing her gaze.

**"He can't use magic like you, but I think he genuinely wanted to help."**

The tears building up in Brooke's eyes began to fall.

**"You can't trust him, Finn, he's the _Hunter_. Remember Rosie?"**

Finn couldn't hold her gaze. He looked away, hiding his conflicted feelings.

Rosie was a doe, and the one that had been hunted by Christopher a long time ago. She had strayed too close to the Hunter's path, and was killed in order to feed him. Her death had been more heartbreaking than any of the others, because this time the predator was a human.

**"Finn."** came Brooke's voice yet again. **"Does he know about us? The curse?"**

Finn finally looked at her again. He shook his head. **"No."**

Brooke breathed a sigh of relief and released him from her grip. **"Good. You can't let him see you as a stag, okay?"**

**"Okay."** Finn replied quietly. But he realized that now would be a good time to find out the answer to his question.

**"Why do we have to hide ourselves?"**

Brooke just looked at him with a sad expression.

**"Please, just get away as soon as you can. Come back to us."**

**"Wait, tell me!"** Finn shouted, but everything was beginning to fade away.

**"Wait! Please!"**

Then his legs buckled, and he fell into darkness.

☘ ☘ ☘

Finn woke up to the sound of something sizzling.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to the source of the noise. Christopher was standing over the fireplace, his back to Finn. The fire crackled and the man hummed a simple tune as he cooked.

_He sounds so cheerful,_  Finn thought. _And whatever he's cooking smells good._

He lifted the blanket off of himself and sat up on the couch, bringing his legs to the floor. The small _'pat'_ his feet made as they touched the floor alerted Christopher to his presence.

The man turned around, smiling. **"Oh, you're awake."** he said. **"Good morning!"**

**"Good morning."** Finn replied hesitantly.

The conversation he had with Brooke in his dream echoed in his mind. _You can't trust him,_ she had said. _He's the Hunter._

But the man he was seeing in front of him directly contrasted the Hunter that everyone taught him to fear. He didn't know what to believe.

He slowly stood up, clutching the couch for support. Christopher took a step forward to help him, but Finn held out his hand as a signal to stay back.

**"It's okay...I can walk."**

Holding his gaze for just a moment, Christopher nodded silently and turned back to his cooking.

Finn gingerly took a step forward, and then another, and another, and carefully carried himself over to the dining chair.

As he sat down, Christopher glanced at him.

**"Want some breakfast?"**

Finn's stomach growled loudly as if in response and he nodded eagerly.

Christopher chuckled at him and set the food on plates, bringing them to the table.

Breakfast consisted of juicy strips of meat and apple slices. Christopher had proven once again how good a cook he was; the meat was tender and flavorful, and the apples were juicy and fresh. Finn found himself wolfing it down, as if he'd never eaten anything in his life.

**"Slow down, you'll choke!"** Chris chuckled, as Finn was shoving food into his mouth. Finn heeded his warning and began chewing slower, to better savor the flavor.

Then he noticed that the man was still looking at him, a fond expression in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips. Why was he looking at him like that?

**"Hmm?"** Finn grunted, food still in his mouth.

**"You're just silly, is all."** Christopher said simply, watching the boy instead of continuing his meal.

**"Um...if you say so..."** Finn muttered, shy now in front of the Hunter's gaze. He could feel his cheeks growing warm.

Christopher's gaze flicked toward Finn's hand, resting next his plate. His stare seemed to linger there for a while as Finn watched him in silence.

This was awkward.

Finn suddenly felt very self-conscious of his hand, and he kept it still. Christopher looked back up to meet his gaze, seemingly embarrassed.

**"Oh, am I making you uncomfortable? I'm sorry! I'll just, uh...finish this up."** he said, flustered, and continued eating as though nothing had happened. But Finn could see a blush forming on the man's face, pink as his own.

Their breakfast went by quickly after that.

☘ ☘ ☘

For the next few days, Finn stayed at Christopher's cabin. Christopher would spend the day doing chores outside, or hunting in the woods. Even when he was away, Finn didn't try to escape. He was still recovering from his fall; he knew he wouldn't get very far on his own.

In the meantime, Finn found things to do at the cabin. Christopher began teaching him to read, which proved to be a difficult task. While the huntsman was busy, Finn would try to read the books Christopher let him borrow. It mostly consisted of him staring at each word, trying to pronounce each syllable out loud until it sounded like something he knew. But when he finally understood the words, he enjoyed the stories they told. He would spend hours wrapped up in their fictional world.

He also explored the ins and outs of the cozy cabin. Christopher had an extravagant rock collection, with varying colors and patterns. Some of them had different colored stripes; others were speckled. One was translucent, with a pale shade of pink. Finn favored that one.

Once, he carefully made his way upstairs to see what was kept on the second floor. The steps opened up to one large room, with a large bed pushed against the wall. A single-pane window was built into the wall on the right, looking over the front of the cabin. Finn walked over to it, peering into the outside world from up above. He could see the clearing in front of the cabin, and the stump he would see Chris use to chop wood sometimes. He could also see the line of trees at the edge, guarding the wilderness beyond.

He stared into their depths, wondering how Christopher was doing in there. If he was in danger. Or endangering others.

_He could be hunting one of my clanmates right now._ The thought came unbidden to his mind. He shook his head furiously, trying to rid himself of uncertainty. _No. He's not like that._

_Remember Rosie?_

Brooke's voice echoed in his mind once again, and his eyes widened in fear and the old, familiar pain of loss. Christopher was a murderer, it was true. Even if he didn't know it. But he was quickly becoming someone that Finn admired as well. The conflict in his mind was storming; two great waves crashing together, neither letting up.

He moved away from the window, turning his attention instead to the bed. This was yet another piece of furniture Finn had never seen before. He assumed that its purpose was for Christopher to sleep on, as it looked so comfortable. Finn crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, huffing in surprise as he sunk a little into its softness. He moved his hand across the surface, stroking the sheets. He never imagined sleeping on anything like this! It was so comfortable! Christopher was living the good life.

Finn grew a little jealous, remembering the crude bedding he slept on back at camp. But then he remembered the hospitality the man had showed him, letting a complete stranger he found in the woods sleep on his couch, and he blushed a little. Christopher was very generous, that much he had to admit. He wondered what had compelled him to help that day.

One morning soon after, when his wounds had healed a little more and he could at least manage to stand and walk a little without much difficulty, Finn asked Christopher to take him along while hunting. Christopher's green gaze shined even brighter than usual at the request, though he did seem a little worried as well.

**"Are you sure you can keep up with me? I won't be able to carry you this time."**

But Finn was determined. He was curious; he wanted to see what kind of person Christopher was when he was in the woods, lost in the hunt. And part of him felt that maybe if he was there, somehow he could protect his clan. He could make sure the Hunter wouldn't hurt anyone else.

**"I'll try my best. I'm dying to get outside for a while."** That was true, as well. The small cabin was starting to feel cramped, having been stuck inside for days.

The man chuckled, smiling broadly. **"Well I can't deny you that, then."**

And so it was [decided](https://youtu.be/RHtEoqeINBY).

The forest felt very different with Christopher by his side. Alone, he felt as though he was in danger at every moment. Now, suddenly he was the one the forest was afraid of. Every twig he snapped under his feet caused birds to take flight and squirrels to disappear.

Christopher was surprisingly patient with him, despite the fact that Finn kept scaring off their dinner. Every time a potential catch was lost, the Hunter would turn to him and smile, placing an index finger to his lips as a sign to _please shut up_. Finn tried his best, but he just couldn't match the Hunter's graceful steps, silent as an owl.

Once more, Finn stumbled over a tree root, the sound causing a rabbit Chris had his eye on to take off into the undergrowth. With a sigh, the Hunter lowered his bow and walked to Finn's side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

**"How about I teach you to use a bow? It'd be more useful than what we're doing right now."** he added with a small chuckle.

Finn's cheeks turned pink and he stared down at his feet. He had ruined this hunting trip, and now Christopher was giving up. They probably wouldn't get to eat tonight because of him. But Chris's offer was still tempting; Finn had never used a bow before, and the thought of Chris teaching him made his heart beat a little faster.

**"That sounds...good."** Was all Finn could muster as a response.

Christopher handed him the bow, placing it in his left hand. **"You hold the wooden part in this hand, like this."** he said, closing his gloved hand around Finn's and guiding it to the correct spot. Finn's heartbeat skyrocketed at the man's touch, suddenly unable to think. His hand gripped the bow too tightly, causing Chris to chuckle once again.

**"Not that hard, silly. You'll snap it in two."**

At Chris's words Finn relaxed his grip, but not for long. He felt the man grasp his other hand and place it on the string. **"Now you pull the string back with this hand, like this."** Chris said, guiding Finn's hand as he pulled the string backwards. Finn couldn't think about _anything_ except the fact that both of the Hunter's hands were surrounding Finn's, as they stood side-by-side facing each other. He willed himself to keep his heart and mind under control, focusing on keeping the string pulled.

**"Okay, let's try shooting something."** Came Christopher's warm voice again, the warmth of his hands disappearing as he pulled an arrow from the quiver on his back. He handed the arrow to Finn, guiding his hands once again to put the arrow in place. He let go and looked at Finn meaningfully.

**"Try that tree over there."** He said, pointing to a thicker tree a few yards away. **"Just aim, breathe, and let go."**

Time seemed to slow down as Finn raised the bow. For a moment he was hyper-aware of the way the smooth wood felt under his skin. The same bow that Christopher used to hunt every day.

The same bow that killed one of his own people.

Sweat began to form on his brow at the thought. Now this bow was in his own hands, and he was going to shoot it. He felt powerful, and frightened at the same time.

He aimed. He breathed. He let go.

The arrow flew through the air, landing with a _thud_ into the trunk. It was quite a bit lower than where he was aiming, but he still hit the tree. He grinned widely with pride. Whipping his head to face Christopher, he was met with a smile just as broad. **"Was that good?"** he asked, eagerly awaiting the Hunter's approval.

As his jade gaze met Christopher's brilliant green, he suddenly realized just how close they were. He could see the intricate pattern in the other man's irises, the golden flecks hidden within their depths. He could hear Christopher breathe, feel the tickle of his breath on his nose.

The Hunter blinked, expression of intense pride turning into gentle affection. **"Yeah, it was."** he responded simply.

Eventually, Finn was able to keep quiet long enough for Christopher to catch something. He found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the other man, studying the way he moved, looked, breathed. The way he gingerly placed his feet in a way that made no sound, avoiding every twig and crackling leaf as if he were using magic to guide his footsteps. The way he sucked in the tiniest breath whenever he spotted an animal, in a way that suggested he didn't even notice. The way his eyes were always searching, every branch in every tree, every gap between every trunk. It seemed so deliberate, as if he was searching for something different this time, something special.

Finn had a feeling he knew what it was.

Later that evening, their bellies full of the plump rabbit Christopher had finally managed to catch, the two were sitting next to each other on the couch, an open book between them. Christopher was teaching Finn again, helping him pronounce some of the more difficult words in the book. But suddenly he had stopped, and was looking at Finn with a worried expression.

**"Say, Finn...you still don't remember where you're from?"** he asked quietly.

Finn met his gaze, confused. _Oh, right._ he thought. _I had to lie to him._ He felt kind of bad for that, but it was what he had to do. The image of Brooke's frightened face appeared in his mind again.

**"I don't remember. I'm sorry..."** he replied, trying his best to make it seem like he was really thinking about it.

Chris's head cocked to the side, thoughtful. But then his gaze widened in realization. **"Oh, it's not like I don't want you here or anything! I really enjoy the company, honest!"** he exclaimed, waving a hand to dismiss the thought.

**"I'm just worried that someone might be out there, missing you. Wondering if you'll come home."**

Finn's heart was hit with a pang of guilt. He knew very well exactly who missed him. But he had to heal first, before making the trek back home.

But even as he thought that, something in his heart protested.

It was a long moment of silence between the two, but when Finn finally responded, it wasn't what Chris was expecting.

**"Were you hunting the white stag?"**

For a moment, Christopher could do nothing but blink at him in surprise. **"No, of course not. I didn't want to kill it."**

**"Why?"**

The man gazed directly into Finn's eyes and took in a deep breath. This was it; he'd finally learn the reason why the Hunter spared him that night.

**"I had never seen such a beautiful animal."**

At these words Finn gasped, eyes growing wide in surprise. The Hunter had thought he was beautiful. Suddenly he was warped back to that night, paralyzed in the Hunter's gaze, waiting for death that did not come. Unaware that the man who held his life in his hands would soon become the object of his affections.

Back then he never realized it because of the fear, but now it was becoming very clear- he too had seen something beautiful that night.

He had never seen such a beautiful human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I won't bother to fix the formatting in previous chapters, but it should be pretty consistent from here on out.
> 
> A new character will be introduced in the next chapter!
> 
> And one more thing: I FINISHED THE LAST CHAPTER! Finally! So I should be uploading these chapters more consistently now that that's out of the way. CHEERS


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Finn continued to stare at his hands, waiting for a response. For a moment, there was only silence. Finally, he raised his head to look at Christopher. Upon the man's face, Finn saw that his eyes were clouded with pain..._
> 
> _...and unfiltered desire._
> 
> _Finn believed he understood exactly what she meant. He was longing. Not for friendship, but a different kind of closeness._
> 
> _Something he must have seen in Finn._
> 
> A stranger appears, bringing gifts and -to Finn- an important realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood music, once again, hidden within the chapter!

The day after their excursion into the woods, Christopher and Finn had an unexpected visitor.

Finn was sitting in the front yard reading, while Christopher was chopping wood. It was sunny, and warm. The spring breeze ruffled Finn's hair, bringing with it the scents of the forest. He glanced up at Christopher, wondering if the same breeze would help cool him in his work. The man had his shirt off and tied around his waist, as he tirelessly swung his ax down again and again. He sure seemed strong.

Suddenly an unknown voice called out from behind the cabin. **"Christopher!"** Finn heard as a strange woman appeared. She was dressed in the same kind of clothes that the Hunter wore, made from some unfamiliar material, and she carried herself the same way that he did. She had auburn hair that was braided down her back, and a pack that seemed to be full.

Upon hearing his name, the dark-haired man turned around to the source of the voice. His expression lit up when he saw her, and his mouth broke into a grin. **"Jolene!"** he called back excitedly. He dropped his ax and went to her, catching her in a bear-hug.

Something about this exchange bothered Finn, but he couldn't quite understand why. _They must be very close._ he thought, getting up from his spot in the grass and crossing the yard to join them.

Suddenly noticing him there, the strange-woman-called-Jolene turned to look at Finn, glancing at the book in his hands and surveying the clothes Christopher had let him borrow, clearly too big for his smaller frame. **"Oh, who is this? I've never seen him here before."**

Christopher held a hand out, gesturing towards Finn. **"This is Finn. I found him out in the woods, all bruised and bloody. He's been staying with me for a while now."** His eyes caught Finn's, and he gave an encouraging smile. **"Finn, this is Jolene. She's a close friend of mine who's from a town outside of the forest."**

Jolene flashed a warm smile, and stretched her hand out towards Finn. **"It's nice to meet you, Finn. I'm sure Chris appreciates having someone around to keep him company. He can get quite lonely, you know."** she said with a wink.

_Lonely?_ Finn thought. He'd never considered that the Hunter had ever felt alone. He took Jolene's hand, getting caught in a strong handshake. **"Nice to meet you too."** he returned quietly. But something that Christopher had said confused him. **"A town? Outside of the forest?"** he asked, eyebrows knitting together in a puzzled manner. He had never heard of any civilization outside of the woods he grew up in. This was all he'd ever known.

Jolene's gaze seemed to echo Finn's, her eyebrows furrowed questioningly. **"Laucester. It hugs the edge of these vast woods. You've never heard of it?"**

Finn shook his head.

**"You're a strange one."** Jolene said, studying him with eyes the color of turquoise. **"Where are you from, then, if not Laucester? There isn't another town for miles."**

Finn decided to keep up his facade, with the same story he had told Christopher before. **"I don't know. I don't remember much before Christopher found me."**

Jolene looked at him with an expression of bewilderment. **"Well, I guess that explains that."** She then turned to Chris. **"You should take him to visit sometime. It's a town worth seeing."**

The man frowned a little, casting a concerned glance at Finn. **"I don't know, exposing him to that many people might not be such a good idea. And you know I like it much better out here."**

A friendly smile returned to Jolene's face, attempting to mask her disappointment. **"I suppose that's true."** She then tapped on the strap on her shoulder, where her pack was hanging from. **"Let's go inside; I brought some goods you might like."**

Christopher nodded and led the way into the cabin, the other two trailing behind. Finn watched Jolene as she walked in front of him, suspicious of this new person. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about her made him uneasy. She was so friendly with Christopher, unfiltered. And Christopher clearly adored her as well. Finn didn't understand why that bothered him so much.

Finn sat down on the couch as Christopher and Jolene took the two dining chairs. Jolene opened her pack and took out some interesting fruits, placing them on the table. She then took out a leather-bound book, handing it over to Christopher. **"Take a look at that. I thought you might enjoy it."**

Christopher's expression lit up at the sight of the book, and he took it from her gratefully. **"Wow, this looks really interesting!" he said, running his hand along the front cover. "I can't wait to read it. Thanks, Jo."**

Jolene smiled at him warmly. **"You're welcome."** she replied, and dug around in her pack for something else. She pulled out her hand and laid a collection of stones out on the table. Christopher immediately started pawing through them excitedly, and Finn stood up and walked over to get a closer look.

There were many interesting stones to look at, some even Christopher didn't have. But a familiar shade caught his eye, one that reminded him of the clouds during sunset. **"I like that one."** Finn stated, pointing a finger towards the pink stone.

Jolene picked up the stone Finn was pointing at, turning it over in her hand. **"Good choice. They call this one a 'Rose Quartz'."** She held it towards him. **"It's yours, if you want it."**

Finn took it from her, looking at it closely. The beautiful stone had white lines etched into it, as if there were many pieces inside, held into one through some mysterious force. **"Thank you."** he told her politely.

Jolene flashed him another warm, comforting smile. It was similar to Chris's, in a way. **"You're welcome. Any friend of Chris is a friend of mine as well."**

_Friend?_ The word echoed in Finn's mind. Was he the Hunter's friend? Suddenly his cheeks grew warm. He glanced at Christopher, surprised to see that the other man's face was tinted a pale shade of pink. He seemed to take great interest in the plain wooden surface of the table. _Friend._ The thought made him happy, somewhat.

Looking up from the table, Christopher directed his attention to Jolene. **"Thanks for the gifts, Jo, it was really sweet of you. Anything I can do to return the favor?"** he asked earnestly.

Jolene looked away thoughtfully, deliberately placing her thumb and forefinger around her chin as if she were pretending to think about it. **"Well, how about a delicious meal and a place to stay for the night? That's not too difficult, yes?"** she asked with a giggle.

Christopher chuckled in return. **"Alright, alright. It's only fair. You don't mind sleeping on the couch, do you?"**

Finn grew confused at that statement. _He_ was the one who had been sleeping on the couch up until that point. **"Um, where will I sleep?"** he asked shyly.

Christopher looked at him with a friendly expression. **"You can take my bed."**

Finn's eyes widened in surprise. Take Christopher's bed? But then...

**"Where will you sleep?"**

The man's head tilted sideways, somewhat confused. **"In my bed."**

Finn could feel a fierce blush creeping onto his cheeks. **"Is that...okay?"** he asked tentatively, wringing his hands. Was the Hunter actually suggesting they share a bed?!

Christopher let out another chuckle, as if Finn had asked a silly question. **"Of course it is. It's big enough, I'm sure. And you're small, anyway."**

Jolene's gaze shifted slyly between the two, with an expression that implied she knew something the other two didn't.

**"Sounds great, Chris!"** she said quickly. **"Hey, we should build a fire outside tonight! I'll go ahead and get started."**

The lithe woman stood up and crossed the room, stopping at the front door. She glanced behind her, at Christopher. **"You keep your firewood in the same place, right?"** Christopher nodded at her and she disappeared out the door without another word.

A moment passed of complete silence, neither man sure of what to say. Then Christopher clapped his hands together and stood up. **"Well, I should probably go help her."** he declared, and started walking towards the door Jolene had just left.

**"Wait...Christopher!"**

Christopher froze in place and turned his head to glance over his shoulder at Finn. **"Hm?"**

Finn looked down at his hands, which were still grasping each other from nerves. He wasn't quite able to meet Christopher's curious eyes.

**"Shouldn't you share a bed with Jolene?"**

Christopher turned the rest of his body to face him directly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. **"I don't think so. Why do you say that?"**

Finn could feel his face heating up rapidly. **"Isn't she...special to you? Like your lover?"**

Christopher blinked a few times, staring at Finn incredulously. **"No, silly. Jolene is just a friend. We've known each other for a very long time now, but...it's not like that. I could never see her like that."**

It was like a heavy weight had lifted itself from Finn's chest. He breathed a sigh of relief. But he had one more question to ask.

**"Then why are you sharing it with me?"**

Finn continued to stare at his hands, waiting for a response. For a moment, there was only silence. Finally, he raised his head to look at Christopher. Upon the man's face, Finn saw that his eyes were clouded with pain...

...and unfiltered desire.

Suddenly, Finn remembered what Jolene had said to him earlier. _He's lonely._ And now Finn believed he understood exactly what she meant. He was longing. Not for friendship, but a different kind of closeness. Something that he could never find with Jolene, no matter how long they had known each other.

Something he must have seen in Finn.

Heart pounding wildly, he opened his mouth to say something, anything that would diffuse the situation, keep the other man from having to confront this pain that Finn caused. But Chris beat him to it.

**"You need a place to sleep. I can't deny you that. If it makes you more comfortable, I'll sleep on the floor."** And with that, he turned around and quickly walked out the door, leaving Finn to his own thoughts.

☘ ☘ ☘

Eventually Finn had joined the other two outside, helping them build the bonfire. Christopher had treated Finn with the same warmth he usually did, as if nothing strange had occurred between them.

He cooked a delicious meal just as Jolene requested, and as the sun set the darkness came forth, bringing with it the faint glow of fireflies in the night sky. The three friends feasted happily, and spent the evening gazing at the fireflies and telling stories by the fire.

Jolene told Finn all about Laucester, with its vast fields of horses and cattle, its bustling marketplace where the merchants gathered, bringing goods from faraway places. She promised him that one day, they would take him to see it.

Christopher told them stories about his adventures in the woods, about interesting things he saw, and fish he caught. Finn learned that Christopher really loved flowers, and that he wanted a garden of all different colors, if only he could keep them alive. Christopher mentioned the white stag as well, enthusing how badly he wanted to see it just one more time.

**"It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."** he went on, eyes growing misty with fondness as he absentmindedly gazed into the bright flame in front of him. **"But since that day, it's eluded me. As if it's been hiding from me. One day I'll see it again, though. I believe it."**

The words sent Finn's heart on a marathon. He feared it might burst out of his chest.

Jolene snickered, glancing at Finn. **"Did _you_ see this stag?"** she asked him, teasing.

Finn shook his head. **"I was unconscious, so no. But Christopher said it must have trampled me that night."** But the way the Hunter had seemed so adamant to see it again was charming to Finn. He suddenly felt the need to give him hope.

**"I believe him, though. I'm sure he'll cross paths with it again one day."**

When the words left his mouth, he realized that he really wanted it to happen.

He turned his head to Christopher, who was gazing at him with a look of affection and happiness. Finn's heart skipped a beat, and he returned the gaze.

As the evening fell into night, their voices fell into comfortable silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts as they stared into the crackling fire. The scene reminded Finn of home.

He missed his clan, and the fun they had dancing and telling folktales around the bonfire. He missed his friends, and most importantly he missed Brooke. He knew that she was waiting for him to come back, safe and sound. But the thought of leaving pained Finn. He was really enjoying his time with the Hunter, traitorous as it was. It was hard to think of leaving him behind and going back to his old life. He loved the cabin, and all the foreign things Christopher kept inside of it. He loved everything that Christopher taught him, from reading words to using a bow.

And the thing he loved most...

_Would Rosie hate me for this?_

☘ ☘ ☘

Soon the hour grew late, and it was time for them to put out the fire and carry their exhausted bodies to bed. After Christopher and Finn had told Jolene goodnight, they both made their way upstairs to Chris's bedroom. When Finn crawled in on one side, he realized that Christopher had remained true to his word- the man was currently building a pallet of blankets on the hard wooden floor.

He felt a pang of guilt at that; he felt that it was his fault Christopher felt the need to keep his distance.

**"Hey..."** he started quietly, interrupting the silence.

Christopher stopped what he was doing and looked up at Finn from where he was crouched on the floor. His expression was unreadable. **"Yes?"**

Swallowing a gulp, he continued. **"You don't have to sleep on the floor. Come up here, it's very soft."** To prove it, he patted the sheets.

The man's face broke into a soft smile. **"I know, silly."**

And with that, he stood up and crossed the room, crawling into bed from the other side. He reached over to the lantern on the bedside table and shut it off, bathing the room in darkness with only the moonlight filtering through the window.

**"Goodnight."** he told Finn, and settled into the sheets.

**"Goodnight."** Finn returned, laying back onto the pillow he was given. All was silent once more.

A few minutes passed, but Finn couldn't make himself go to sleep, or even feel drowsy. He turned his head just a little to look at the man beside him. Christopher had his back to him, dark hair splayed across the white pillow.

Suddenly he realized just how terrifying a situation he got himself into.

He was in bed with _the Hunter_. And he could transform _right now_.

But wait...why hadn't he transformed at all since the night Christopher found him? He had been staying with him for quite a while now. It was strange, he would have almost expected to have had to make a daring getaway long before now. Finn didn't understand it.

_Just one more night at least._ he thought. _I'm sure it will be okay._

Staring at the taller man's back helped calm his wildly beating heart, somehow. Suddenly Finn was overcome with curiosity to know what it felt like underneath his fingertips. He stretched his hand out, reaching for Christopher.

Suddenly, the Hunter's body began to move. He slowly turned around under the covers, shifting to face a terrified and very frozen Finn.

On his face, illuminated by the moonlight, was that same expression of unfiltered desire.

And in that moment, inches away from this man that had suddenly meant so much to him, Finn decided that he wanted the same thing.

Christopher's gaze melted into warm, sweet affection. Ignoring the boy's outstretched hand, he reached out with his own and ruffled Finn's hair affectionately. **"Go to sleep, silly."** he muttered. Instead of turning back around, he just closed his eyes right there, treating Finn to a truly beautiful sight.

_This must be what it's like to fall in love._

☘ ☘ ☘

The next morning, Jolene prepared to make the journey back to her hometown. They ate a hearty breakfast full of laughter and bittersweet goodbyes, and before she left she took Finn aside, away from Christopher's sharp ears.

**"You take good care of him, okay?"** she said to Finn, looking him directly in the eyes. **"He'll never admit it, but he needs you. And I can tell he really adores you as well."** She flashed him a smile and a wink. **"Promise?"**

Finn nodded, more honest than he'd ever been in his life. **"I promise."**

And with that, Jolene turned away and left the cabin clearing, waving goodbye until she disappeared into the forest. Christopher and Finn were left in silence, somber at how empty the place suddenly felt without her. Finn truly hoped he would see her again someday.

And so it was back to life as usual. Christopher did his daily tasks, hunting and maintaining the cabin. Finn accompanied him for some of it, and when he had nothing else to do he continued his reading. The day was peaceful, though a little quiet. It was as if Christopher and Finn had to adjust back to being two instead of three.

That evening, Christopher cooked yet another delicious dinner. The two sat at the dining table across from each other, eating in a comfortable silence. After a little while, Finn noticed that Christopher had stopped eating. He glanced at the man's face to see that he was looking directly at Finn, gazing at him with a fondness similar to their first breakfast together.

Finn couldn't help the light blush dusting his cheeks. **"What is it?"** he asked, no longer nervous when the Hunter looked at him like this.

He waited a moment before answering. **"Are you happy?"** he asked innocently.

Finn's eyebrows lifted in shock. What a strange question. But he really was happy; being with Christopher gave his life a sense of adventure, and stirred feelings he'd never experienced before.

**"Of course I am."** he replied, shock melting away into one of those genuine smiles that Christopher always showed him. **"I really like being here with you."**

The man's face broke into a grin. **"That's good. I'm really glad you're here."**

Finn stared at him affectionately, fighting down a snicker. **"...silly."** he muttered, echoing the nickname that Christopher liked to use on him.

**"Hey!"**

Christopher's hearty chuckle broke the quiet atmosphere, sending Finn into a fit of giggles as well. But when the laughter had subsided, Christopher did something unexpected.

He reached across the table and gently grasped Finn's hand, holding it in his own.

The warmth of his hand sent Finn's heartbeat up into the sky, probably never to return, and the blush coloring his cheeks grew even darker. But despite this, he slipped his hand more comfortably into Chris's, as if they were a natural fit.

They stayed like that for a few moments, seemingly lost in each other's gaze. The Hunter's bright green eyes gave away many emotions; Finn could see endearment, sincerity, and longing blended with serenity. He noticed the way the corner of his mouth curled slightly, as if he didn't realize he was smiling.

Christopher's warm voice broke the silence once again. **"Thank you."**  was all he said.

And that was all he had to say, because Finn understood.

_Thank you for making my life complete._

☘ ☘ ☘

The evening had gone as usual, talking and reading together with the crackling noise from the fireplace providing a relaxed ambiance. And as the hour grew late, it was once again time for bed.

With Jolene gone, Finn had the couch to himself again. It was different from sleeping in the soft bed upstairs, but Finn wasn't going to complain. Christopher probably wanted the bed all to himself now, and besides, Finn had taken quite a liking to the couch. He sank into the cushions and curled up under the blanket, falling into a deep sleep.

Finn could see or feel nothing, only darkness. His thoughts felt hazy however, as if he was in a dream. Suddenly a voice cut through the darkness, as if someone was speaking directly into his mind.

**"You've been a naughty boy, haven't you Finn?"**

The voice sounded feminine. Her seductive tone suggested that she was toying with him.

**"I know what you've been up to. Making _very special friends_ with the Hunter, yes?"**

Finn began to feel panic in his heart. But he couldn't think or react, he could only listen.

**"I think it's time to _destroy_ your little paradise. Hurry now, we wouldn't want to reveal our little secret, would we?"**

**"WOULD WE?"**

An artificial fear took hold of his body, as well as something much worse. He could feel the forest calling to him, reaching into his innermost instinct to flee and perverting it into something irresistibly strong. An insane cackle echoed loudly through his mind.

Snapping out of the dream, he sat up quickly, breathing heavily. _No, no, no, no, this can't be happening!_ he thought, throwing the covers off of him and jumping to his feet. But it _was_ happening, right now, and there was no time to lose. He summoned all of his strength to hold it in as he stripped his clothing and tossed it away, not wanting to destroy the clothes Christopher was so nice to give him.

He briefly recalled one of the stories he had read together with Christopher. It was about a maiden who had been enchanted with a spell, passing off as noblewoman so she could attend a ball and meet the prince of her dreams. But when the hour struck midnight, the spell broke, and she fled the castle in a hurry so the prince would not see who she truly was.

That was how Finn felt as the ivory fur sprouted from his skin and he doubled over, forced to land on all fours as his hands and feet transformed themselves into hooves. And as he dashed through the front door, ripping it off its hinges, and fled into the cool air outside, he felt as though he were turning into a monster, forced to flee from the prince of his dreams.

As he neared the edge of the clearing, his gait slowed to a walk. He raised his head and peered into the trees, furiously brainstorming how to get home. It was then that his sharp ears picked up a barely audible _'gasp'_. He whipped his head to face the noise, shocked.

The Hunter was standing there in the yard, gaping at him.

It was like déjà vu. Finn was a stag again, staring down the man who had caused his clan so much fear. He was afraid, _petrified_ , though not for the same reason. Back then he feared for his life; now he feared for his secret.

But this time, he wouldn't run away.

[Locking his gaze with the Hunter](https://youtu.be/4Bv7rWpAoFs), he turned back and crossed the yard, back to his prince. As he drew closer, Christopher sank to his knees, eyes wide with awe and mouth agape. He leaned down, bringing his elongated head inches from the Hunter's face.

**"Beautiful."** Christopher whispered, tentatively reaching up to cup Finn's face in his hands. He could feel their warmth through his fur, and it made his heart dance inside his chest.

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Christopher's. _I told you that you would see it again._

And he knew that the Hunter understood.

They stayed that way for a long time, as the fireflies floated in the night sky above them. Christopher held them together, until Finn's body finally shrank back into his arms, human once again. Held in Christopher's tight embrace, Finn could feel his breath as the man's lips drew close to his ear.

**"You have a lot of explaining to do."**

Finn buried his smile in his shoulder, and hugged him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _sugary spicy feelings_
> 
> Jolene belongs to my friend! I like her quite a bit.


End file.
